


this complex heart

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: Klaus rested his hands on Diego’s thighs, rubbing up and down the thin material of his sweatpants. He studied Diego’s face for a long moment, meeting Diego’s eyes. He looked tired. Klaus’ stomach tightened in guilt. Diego had been so busy with his police academy stuff lately that it felt like they’d barely seen each other. They lived together. They slept together. But in some ways, they lived very separate lives.When had Diego started to look so tired?When had Klaus stopped noticing?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695337
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	this complex heart

**Author's Note:**

> [From this thingo.](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/post/613767284575666176/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> _kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap_
> 
> I’m sorry, I accidentally made it sad! But this is a little fic for a new universe I’m working on and is one scene away from being completed and posted. This is a little bit of light angst, but I promise, they very much get their happy ending in this universe <3 I’m hoping there’s enough context in here for it to make sense….. But basically, Diego and Klaus have left the Academy and have started a life together, out there in the big, scary world.

The second hand (or maybe third or fourth—who knew at this point?) copy of Janson’s _History of Art_ in Klaus’ hands was suddenly being lifted, and he grasped after it.

“Hey, I was reading that!” Klaus protested, glaring up at Diego. He hadn’t even noticed that Diego had finished his shower and had entered their tiny living room. Diego dropped the book on the sofa behind Klaus.

“Were you?” He asked innocently. “It looked to me like it was 11.30pm and your boyfriend was tired and missed you and you realised this so you decided to put the books away.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. “Sounds fake to me, but okay.”

He expected laughter from Diego, but none came. Instead, Diego raised an eyebrow and slid down to the floor beside Klaus before moving smoothly into his lap. There was a little divot between Diego’s eyebrows and Klaus suddenly forgot about the book. In that moment, all he wanted to do was smooth that crease away, to remove any reason that Diego might be looking anything other than blissfully happy.

Klaus rested his hands on Diego’s thighs, rubbing up and down the thin material of his sweatpants. He studied Diego’s face for a long moment, meeting Diego’s eyes. He looked tired. Klaus’ stomach tightened in guilt. Diego had been so busy with his police academy stuff lately that it felt like they’d barely seen each other. They lived together. They slept together. But in some ways, they lived very separate lives.

When had Diego started to look so tired?

When had Klaus stopped noticing?

Diego’s expression was tight and troubled, and Klaus was suddenly overwhelmed with fear that he’d let something pass him by, that maybe he’d let something break because he hadn’t been paying attention.

It wouldn’t have been the first time.

He brought his hands up to cup Diego’s cheeks. His skin was smooth from where he’d just shaved. That last bit of baby fat was fading with the extensive training he was currently undergoing and his jawline was getting sharp.

Diego was still watching him, but one of his hands came up to hold Klaus’ wrist. He leaned into one of Klaus’ hands, pressing a kiss to the heel of his palm. He didn’t ask, he’d never ask, but Klaus could hear the question anyway. Diego only showed vulnerability when it was _wrenched_ out of him, but even if he never gave voice to it, Klaus knew. Klaus _knew_.

“You know I love you, right?” Klaus asked softly. Diego knew that, right?

Diego hesitated, and Klaus’ insides twisted and turned unpleasantly until finally Diego nodded, once.

“I’m sorry I’ve been…” Klaus trailed off, struggling to describe what he’d been. “Distracted,” he finished lamely.

“It’s okay,” Diego said with a shrug, although his face betrayed otherwise. He wasn’t nearly as good at hiding his emotions with Klaus, not anymore. Growing up together, a year _together_ made Klaus feel privy to emotions that Diego might have even hidden from himself. “I know you’ve been busy. And. And I’m proud of you. You’ve been sober four months now.”

Klaus grinned weakly. The victory felt hollow, knowing he’d maybe been so preoccupied with his studies that he’d let Diego feel whatever it was that he was feeling. Still, he sat up a little taller, and brought Diego’s face down to meet his. He kissed Diego softly. Diego kissed back tentatively, a sweet brush of the lips against his.

For a moment, they just breathed, lips hovering over each others. And then, Diego was surging forward, kissing him harder, deeper. Klaus gasped with it, still holding Diego’s face between his hands. Diego shifted forward, plastering his front to Klaus’, wrapping his arms around Klaus’ shoulders so he could bring him closer. His skin was slightly damp from his shower, as was his hair when Klaus scraped his fingers over it.

It felt like Diego was doing his darnedest to get as close as possible, burying himself in Klaus’ arms. Diego ground down against him, breath coming in short and fast.

“Don’t you have academy tomorrow morning?” Klaus asked, breaking the kiss so that he could start mouthing down Diego’s neck desperately. Diego already looked so tired, and the police academy was so draining and…

“Don’t care,” Diego murmured, tilting his head to the side to let Klaus bite into the flesh. Klaus was careful not to leave a mark; Klaus loved marking Diego almost as much as Diego liked being marked, but those things could wait until after Diego had graduated. Still, he bit Diego _hard_ and released quickly, making Diego gasp and moan softly.

Diego ground down against him, rocking his hips against Klaus’ as one hand grasped the couch behind him, the other burying itself in where Klaus was growing his curls out (Klaus had curls! He’d never known that! Fuck you, Dad!). Klaus kissed back with all he was worth, arms wrapped around Diego’s waist, dragging down the bare skin of his back with blunt nails.

He didn’t know how they went from kissing on the floor of the living room, to both of them coming in their pants, like they were still back at the Academy and exchanging furtive kisses (among other things) when they could get away with it, but… well. Here they were. Klaus came, breathing the same air as Diego, Diego biting his lower lip a little too hard as he followed quickly after. He rested his forehead against Klaus’, eye closed as they both struggled to find their breath again.

“I’m sorry,” Klaus whispered hoarsely once he was sure he could speak again.

“It’s okay,” Diego said, not opening his eyes, and not lifting his forehead from Klaus’. “Just… Don’t do it again. Please.” He sounded like his usual gruff self, until the last word. There, in that last syllable, Klaus could hear the tiniest plea. _Please don’t make me Number Two again._

“I promise,” Klaus said, leaning up to kiss Diego again. Diego moved into the kiss easily, relaxing against Klaus’ front, brushing their noses together once the kiss was broken. Klaus hoped with all of his heart that it was a promise he’d be able to keep.


End file.
